Camelias en tu piel
by oxybry
Summary: AU de almas gemelas, donde cada vez que tu alma gemela llora, el tatuaje de una flor aparece en tu piel.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMELIAS EN TU PIEL**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a **_itsclowreedsfault_** quien me ha permitido usar su fabulosa premisa para este universo de almas gemelas.

Universo alterno de almas gemelas, donde cada vez que tu alma gemela llora, el tatuaje de una flor aparece en tu piel, por **_itsclowreedsfault._**

 ** _Notas:_** Los cambios de escena también incluyen saltos temporales importantes.

 **…**

A diferencia de muchos que nacían con ellas o incluso de aquellos a los que les aparecían un par de años después, él, tenía cuatro años cuando apareció. Elegante y delicada, la imagen del tallo apareció grabada en su piel en un día de navidad, dejando la leve punzada de dolor. Naciendo en la base de su columna vertebral, el más pequeño de los capullos visible en la base del tronco.

Su alma gemela nació aquel día, o eso le explicaron sus padres en ese entonces. La primera y pequeña flor en la base de su espalda, el primer llanto de su otra mitad.

Su otra mitad, su alma gemela, todos en el planeta tienen una, una que comparte en su piel el mismo tatuaje, de un tipo específico de flor, una por cada vez que tu alma gemela llora. Una conexión especial, le llamaban, y sí que lo era, mucho más tarde en su vida descubriría cuánto.

Durante los siguientes dos años de su vida, más y más flores fueron apareciendo en su espalda, en su gran mayoría no eran mucho más grandes que la primera que apareció. Una flor por cada vez que tu alma gemela lloraba. Se había preocupado, pero, resultó que era normal, le había dicho su madre cuando preguntó, todavía era un bebé y los bebés solían llorar mucho y las flores eran todavía muy pequeñas porque los bebés solían llorar por pequeñeces, era su forma de expresarse.

Tenía poco más de ocho años cuando despertó en la mitad de la noche, un lugar particular de su espalda baja quemaba, punzaba, caminó a toda prisa al baño y levantándose presurosamente la camisa observó cómo aparecía una nueva flor, el mismo diseño, la misma flor, una camelia como todas las demás, pero a la vez diferente de las otras, no un capullo, o una diminuta flor, esta vez era una flor abierta en todo su esplendor, poco más grande que su puño, el puño de un niño de ocho años, y no, no era del níveo blanco de todas las anteriores, era rosa, inesperadamente rosa, la primera de muchas.

…

Kyoko solía trazar con los dedos la forma de las pocas flores que se dibujaban desde la parte baja de su abdomen, no eran muchas, lo sabía, si tenía en cuenta la extensión del tallo que comenzaba en su abdomen y rodeaba su cintura para perderse en su espalda, pero pocas o no, las había tenido desde siempre, eran suyas, o eso le gustaba pensar. Esas florecitas blancas como la nieve, eran la prueba de que allí afuera, en algún lugar había alguien para ella, esperando por ella. Alguien que la querría. La querría como, como… Las lágrimas pican en sus ojos. A sus cinco años, espera y sueña que alguien la quiera, que la ame, y la tinta del destino, dibuja una nueva flor en otra piel.

…

Vaga por las cercanías del hospedaje, en un pequeño claro, su padre trabaja, sisea mientras se frota la espalda, allí donde todavía siente el fantasma de la quemazón de la aparición de una nueva flor, quizás es el hecho de tener que estar ahí, quizás tiene que ver con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en el último año, pero la irritación para con su, _¡oh!_ muy llamada alma gemela no hace sino crecer, ¿por qué tenía que llorar tanto? Con solo diez años tenía casi la mitad de su espalda tatuada de camelias.

Pero no tiene tiempo de seguir despotricando contra su alma gemela porque la silenciosa tranquilidad del claro es rota por el triste llanto de la niña de coletas que aparece entre la vegetación, la misma niña de ojos dorados que permanecería por mucho tiempo en su corazón.

…

Un hada, un hada, Kyoko ha conocido un hada, y no cualquier hada, ha tenido la fortuna de conocer a Corn, el príncipe de las hadas, y él ha volado para ella, y no puede terminar de entender por qué dice que las manos de su padre no le dejan volar, para Kyoko las alas de Corn, aunque no las pueda ver, son simplemente perfectas, y él vuela alto, muy alto, solo para ella, y mientras vuela, Kyoko puede jurar que vio unas flores y hojas como las que adornan su propia piel trazadas en la piel de Corn, el príncipe de las hadas, pero eso es imposible, un príncipe de las hadas no tendría de alma gemela a una simple niña humana…, además sus flores, las de ella, son blancas como las nubes en el cielo, no del rosa que a veces colorea los atardeceres que es del que son las flores que creyó ver en la espalda de Corn.

…

El cielo ruge y la lluvia la empapa como lo hace con toda la tierra a su alrededor, pero a sus oídos solo llega el sonido distorsionado de sus propias lágrimas, de los gritos llamando por alguien que no está allí y tampoco va a volver, su pecho se aprieta y no puede respirar. Ella se fue, se fue por su culpa, porque ella no es lo suficientemente buena, es su culpa. Vuelve a gritar el nombre de su príncipe de las hadas con la desesperanzadora esperanza de que él la escuche y le alcance, que los nubarrones oscuros en el cielo se transformen en algodones blancos y que las duras piedras en el lecho del riachuelo sean nuevamente cortesanos del reino de las hamburguesas. Pero a sus gritos, solo les responde la misma rítmica e incansable melodía de lluvia y el eco de los sonidos de su roto corazón retumbando en el cielo.

No, Corn, su príncipe de las hadas, no escucha sus gritos, pero desconocido para ella, el destino ha tatuado cada una de sus lágrimas en su piel.

…

Se vuelve a mirar en el espejo, tres días, tres días han pasado desde que la flor más grande hasta el momento ha aparecido en su piel, ocupando gran parte del lado izquierdo de su espalda, una camelia de un furioso rojo, en extremo doloroso, como ninguna otra hasta este punto de su vida, fue como si estuvieran despedazándole la piel, tres días y camelias igual de rojas pero un poco más pequeñas la rodeaban, agrupándose. Observa una vez más el intrincado diseño, mientras una nueva camelia se une al ramillete, ¿qué le había pasado a su alma gemela? Se pregunta con preocupación, sí, él no la conoce, y sí, el dolor y quemazón que aparecen a los más inoportunos momentos, más veces que no son una molestia, pero, vuelve a mirar el nuevo diseño que asciende a la parte media de su espalda, ¿qué le puede estar pasando para que la tinta del destino tatúe un ramillete de camelias sangrantes en su espalda?

…

En la soledad del camerino, lucha contra la imperiosa necesidad de maldecir, de romper, pero más que nada, lucha con la desagradable, pero tristemente conocida, presión en su pecho, que no hace más que acrecentar el picor en sus ojos.

Tiempo, eso había dicho el director que necesitaba, tiempo, se repite y suelta una risa amarga, él no necesitaba tiempo, él necesitaba que dejaran de esperar que fuera Kuu o Julienna Hizuri, ellos necesitaban entender que él era simple y llanamente Kuon, pero eso no pasaría, no hoy, no nunca, él, era un Hizuri y ese era su estigma. Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y las limpia furiosamente, no, nadie las ve, pero allí afuera hay alguien que lleva tatuadas las pruebas de su debilidad en su piel. Alguien que seguramente esté pensando en lo patético que es y no se equivocaría, no alguien como Kyoko-chan, la pequeña princesa del claro, que vio mucho, mucho más de lo que era en realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Quebrarlos, romperlos, sentir cómo intentan devolverle el golpe, le brinda una satisfacción que nada, ni nadie más puede, porque aquí, en este momento, puede hacer algo, no solo tiene que sentarse y ver o escuchar, la respuesta está en sus manos, en sus puños. Y con cada puñetazo que da, con cada patada, llega el alivio, pasajero, pero alivio al fin y al cabo, no tiene que pensar, no tiene que sentir, solo golpear. Aquí, puede contraatacar, devolver cada insulto, cada ofensa…, puede _defenderse_.

Pero cuando la adrenalina de la pelea pasa, cuando el escozor de las heridas desaparece, cuando la sangre, ajena y propia, ha sido lavada de su cuerpo y de sus manos, cuando cada una de las heridas ha sido limpiada y examinada cuidadosamente, cuando cada gasa y cada venda ha sido puesta casi a la perfección en cada lugar, se deja caer en la cama y se esconde entre las mantas, porque eso es lo que en realidad hace, esconderse del mundo, de sus acciones, mientras el vacío oscuro y desesperado de su existencia le alcanza, el temblor recorre su cuerpo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener las garras heladas que amenazan con desgarrar su ser, tiembla y en su garganta muere prisionero el gemido animal que nunca vivió, mientras las furiosas lágrimas escuecen las heridas en su piel.

…

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —pregunta Sho al ver a Kyoko removerse inquieta, era desesperante de ver, pero era una bienvenida distracción a su sesión de estudio.

—No es nada —responde con esa sonrisa tan suya, mientras se masajea inadvertidamente la espalda.

Seguramente esa idiota alma gemela de ella estaba lloriqueando de nuevo, Kyoko cree que él no lo sabe, pero lo hace, nunca las ha visto, las flores de Kyoko, pero sabía de escuchar a su madre a escondidas, que las flores de Kyoko estaban en su espalda, y más veces que no la había visto masajearse zonas de la espalda cuando creía que nadie la veía. En la espalda, ya desearía él que las suyas estuvieran fuera de la vista y no en su brazo como un cuadro en exhibición, girasoles, ¿por qué tenían que ser girasoles? Pero al menos, su alma gemela, parecía no ser llorona, no como Kyoko o su susodicha alma gemela.

Kyoko quiere ver, de verdad que quiere ver lo que está segura es una nueva camelia en su piel, pero tan pronto como termina de estudiar con Sho, tiene que ayudar a la Okami con el servicio del comedor. Camina con gracia sirviendo en el comedor, pero no puede apartar sus pensamientos de las cada vez más presentes camelias en su piel, no, ya no solo eran blancas, tenía poco más de una docena de camelias rosadas abrazándole la cintura y subiendo por su espalda, la espalda donde entre las hojas de brillante verde se mezclan delicadas flores blancas, rosas y unas nuevas abrasantemente rojas.

…

Kyoko sonríe cortésmente a los comensales que aún se encuentran a esta hora en el comedor mientras avanza con la bandeja cuando sucede, el dolor insoportable, sobrecogedor, sus manos sueltan la bandeja, la porcelana estrellándose contra el piso, los contenidos dispersándose en derredor, pero Kyoko no oye, no ve, no siente la mano que sujeta intentando ayudarla a ponerse nuevamente en pie, no, Kyoko solo siente el dolor, la terrible quemazón en la espalda, puntos negros bailan en su visión, ¿está muriendo? No lo sabe, pero la oscuridad que finalmente la abraza, se lleva con ella la horrible quemazón, el agonizante dolor.

…

—¿Está bien? —escucha a su padre preguntarle a su madre desde detrás de la puerta shoji.

—Lo estará, pero es…, impresionante —dice, no encontrando otra mejor palabra para describirlo—. Esa flor, ocupa prácticamente un cuarto entero de su espalda, y su piel está bastante inflamada. _Anata,_ nunca había visto algo como esto, esta alma gemela de ella… ¿Por qué ella?

Sho aprieta los puños, ¿por qué Kyoko tenía que tener un alma gemela como aquella? Se suponía que las nuevas apariciones estuviesen acompañadas de ligeras molestias, no que fueran experiencias terribles que te hicieran perder el conocimiento. Acaso, ¿no había tenido ella suficiente con su madre?

Se escabulle en la habitación de Kyoko, no hay ningún movimiento, Kyoko sigue profundamente dormida, las sábanas cubriéndola de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando expuesta la mayor parte de su espalda, no puede evitar su fascinación al ver el intrincado diseño en su espalda, los colores. Pero allí en el lado izquierdo de su espalda, casi a la altura de la paleta, un paño cubre la piel, lo levanta cuidadosamente y aprieta los dientes al ver la inmensa flor roja refulgiendo sobre la lastimada piel, ¿por qué? Se pregunta antes de sumergir el paño en la vasija de agua que reposa cerca de la cama y volver a ponerlo sobre su piel, antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación. ¿Por qué?

…

Los últimos rayos de sol se cuelan en la habitación y Kyoko todavía siente la incomodidad en la espalda, pero muy leve, casi inexistente. Sostiene a Corn, la piedra mágica que le ha dejado su príncipe de las hadas contra su pecho, Corn se la había dejado para que ella, la piedra, se llevara su tristeza, pero hoy no es su tristeza, ni su dolor el que quiere que Corn se lleve. No sabe si funcione, pero desea de todo corazón que lo haga, y le pide a Corn que la escuche, que obre su poderosa magia una vez más, pero no por ella, y tampoco por alguien que conozca, ella pide por esa otra persona en algún lugar del mundo, que sufre, por aquella cuyo sufrimiento ha sido tatuado en su piel, porque esa persona sin nombre y sin rostro necesita más la magia de Corn que lo que ella lo hace. Desprende a Corn de su pecho y lo levanta hacia los últimos haces de luz con la esperanza bailando en su pecho, por un breve momento su esperanza flaquea cuando el precioso azul no cambia, y justo cuando Kyoko cree que no ha funcionado, Corn brilla, brilla de ese precioso ámbar, ese del que brilla cuando se ha llevado todas las tristezas.

Abraza a Corn entre sus manos y lo lleva hacia su pecho.

—Gracias, Corn, gracias, sabía que no me fallarías.

…

Cierra los ojos y aprieta el vaso con fuerza en la mano, el hielo demasiado derretido a estas alturas para que la bebida siga siendo apetecible. Tenía que hacerlo, él tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir viendo cómo se marchitaba, no había querido ver, no había querido oír, no había querido creer, si lo hubiese hecho, quizás, quizás…, pero de quizás está lleno el mundo. Deja con más fuerza de la necesaria el vaso en el escritorio y camina como animal enjaulado en la soledad de su estudio. Es su culpa, debió verlo, debió saberlo pero estaba demasiado ocupado.

Así que lo hizo, hizo aquella llamada pidiendo ayuda, la hizo cuando ella estaba lejos, aun sabiendo que iba a destrozar su corazón más allá de toda reparación, porque él, la persona que juro amarla más allá de todo, más allá del tiempo, él estaba permitiendo que _robaran_ a su hijo, que lo llevaran lejos de ellos, y eso la destrozaría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Kuon se marchitaba poco más con cada día que pasaba, cada vez más y más lejos de su alcance. No habían hecho nada cuando podían, no podían hacer nada ahora que querían.

Siente la quemazón en la piel, la que no ha pasado en días, y duele en su corazón, duele más que los gritos ausentes, duele más que los reclamos inexistentes, duele más que el afilado silencio. Y su mundo parece derrumbarse completamente a sus pies porque en menos de setenta y dos horas ha perdido las dos partes del todo de su corazón. Y llora por primera y última vez. Él, él más que nadie, no tenía permitido llorar.

... ...

 **NA**. Gracias a todos por sus bonitos reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews_

... ...

Detiene su andar, los libros contra su pecho, la bufanda alrededor de su cuello baila con la brisa fría y enrojece sus mejillas, pero Kyoko mira uno de los tantos árboles desnudos de camino al ryokan y una sonrisa nace en sus labios cuando lo ve, el pequeño capullo rosado del cerezo que anuncia la llegada de la primavera, el triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte. Ella ama la primavera, siempre lo ha hecho, los olores, los colores, los claros cielos azules, el dulce trinar de los pájaros, pero también sabe que primavera es ese tiempo del año…, y como en los dos últimos años, estaba segura que cuando llegara esa misma fecha, cuando la primavera brillara en todo su esplendor y era más, mucho más que un anuncio del tiempo por venir, una nueva camelia aparecería para hacerle compañía a la una vez enorme pero solitaria camelia en el lado derecho de su espalda. Las únicas dos que han aparecido en su piel desde aquel día, las dos en la misma fecha pero en años diferentes, consecutivos... Y mientras retoma su camino de regreso al ryokan y respira el olor de la primavera por venir en el aún frío aire invernal, Kyoko le pregunta al viento, ¿qué o a quién perdió su alma gemela?

…

Observa las luces de la ciudad, afuera nieva, y el reloj de pared marca poco más de la una de la mañana. Y aunque no hace más que lastimar se permite recordar el sabor del chocolate caliente, los brillos y colores de las decoraciones de su madre, las risas al pie de una chimenea donde colgaban tres botas, los regalos al pie del abeto…

Una caricia lo devuelve al presente.

—¿Debería afectarme que prefieras contemplar la ciudad en soledad con una copa de coñac en lugar de quedarte conmigo en la cama, Ren? —pregunta la mujer trazando el contorno de las flores de su espalda, pero su recorrido se detiene abruptamente cuando allí en la paleta derecha de la espalda de su amante, la coloración de la piel empieza a cambiar, por un momento juraría que la vio brillar—. ¿Es… —comienza a preguntar, su mano moviéndose a acariciar la zona, pero él se gira y sostiene su muñeca, su mirada severa, una que nunca había visto y sabe sin saber cómo, que ha traspasado una línea invisible—. Lo siento —susurra.

Ren respira y soltando la mano de su compañera la toma en la suya, no podía culparla por algo que ni él entendía, así que lleva la mano que sostiene a la altura de sus labios y deja un beso en su dorso.

—Vuelve a la cama —susurra—, estaré allí en un minuto.

Ella sonríe.

—No te tardes demasiado.

Ren mira una vez más hacia la ciudad, no tiene que mirarse la espalda para saber que para cuando amanezca, en el ramillete de camelias sobre la paleta derecha de su espalda ya no serán siete las camelias, serán ocho. Una por cada navidad, una por cada veinticinco de diciembre.

No es el único que sufre, se recuerda, pero de alguna manera sabe que esa alma gemela sin nombre y sin rostro, no merece sufrir, no como él lo hace, como castigo por sus pecados. Y que él, de todos, sea su alma gemela parece una cruel broma del destino, nadie merecía un alma gemela como él, un asesino. Un hombre que ha perdido su hogar…, su derecho de ser feliz.

Toma lo que queda del trago de golpe y ni la quemazón en su garganta, ni la de su piel, ni el calor de la piel ajena pueden apaciguar el frío glaciar que ha hecho un hogar en su corazón.

… …

La ve, frente a él con los ojos brillantes, con esa sonrisa que parece nunca abandonarla cuando esta con él y esa mirada llena de esperanza y adoración, se atrevería a decir, y solo por un segundo se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto. Pero tal pensamiento no permanece demasiado tiempo con él, porque sabe que sin ella no va a lograrlo. Sin el apoyo de sus padres, Kyoko es la mejor opción que tiene, sus padres la han entrenado bien, ella puede hacer todo lo que él no puede hacer, lo que nunca ha tenido que hacer. Y sabe que Kyoko lo hará, porque sin él, ¿qué le quedaba? Él después de todo era su único amigo, lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. Así que finalmente pregunta.

Y Kyoko acepta, porque aun cuando sabe que Sho no es su alma gemela y jamás lo será, su corazón parece latir un poco más rápido cuando él llama su nombre, por el calor que se apodera de sus mejillas en esos muy raros gestos de preocupación por ella, porque ella es a la primera que busca cuando ha escrito una nueva canción, porque Sho es su mejor amigo y quiere creer que el corazón de él aletea, aunque sea un poco cuando piensa en ella. Y, aunque Kyoko no se atreva a decirlo en voz alta, porque va en contra de todo lo que siempre ha creído, se pregunta si quizás, algunas almas gemelas simplemente no están destinadas a encontrarse.

… …

Trata de dormir sin éxito y termina contemplando el techo de la habitación, porque esa mirada llena de esa incontenible furia, le persigue. Porque sabe que en esa mirada hay mucho más que furia, así como sabe que sus palabras son mucho más que idioteces dichas en el calor del momento. Porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer la conoce tanto como ella le conoce y en esos ojos tan familiares también ve traición…, ve dolor. Él los había puesto ahí. Pero al final Sho no había dicho más que la verdad, ¿cierto?

Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la cocina, abre la puerta del refrigerador con más fuerza de la necesaria y toma un kurigo pucchin purin, pero no, no solo ve el bendito postre, también ve sus sonrisas, y sus ojos brillar como si una maldita galaxia viviera en ellos, todo por él y para él.

Tira el postre en el cesto de la basura y mientras camina de regreso a su habitación una parte en lo más profundo de su mente se pregunta, si realmente creía que ella era todo lo que había dicho en aquel momento o solo trataba de impresionar a Shoko.


	4. Chapter 4

El perfecto caballero japonés… ¡y un pito! Tsuruga Ren podrá no usar plataformas como más de una vez había afirmado para alimentar el ego de Shotaro, pero era terriblemente infantil y tremendamente odioso. Caballero, ¡caballero! Por todos los dioses, la definición en el diccionario seguramente debió haber cambiado desde la última vez que revisó. ¿Cómo es que nadie más podía verlo…? ¿O era solo a ella a la que le tenía tirria ¿Será? ¡Pero si ella ni lo conocía! No mucho más de lo que lo conoce el resto de Japón. Lo mejor sería mantenerse a cien metros de distancia de semejante personaje. Pero como todas las cosas de la vida, no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, Kyoko ya debería saberlo para este momento; cada paso que da, y los que no, la llevan por partes iguales hacía él Tsuruga Ren, algunos incluso llevándola a sus brazos, ¡sus brazos, por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el planeta Tierra él, precisamente él, es el que la tiene que encontrar tirada en el medio de la nada con un tobillo roto? Solo recordar la mueca que hizo al levantarla del piso o cómo se masajeaba la espalda después de dejar de cargarla, ¡ni que pesara tanto!

Y con cada día y cada semana que pasa, descubre nuevas cosas, esos detalles que escapan a los ojos menos observadores, o quizás, quizás exista la más remota posibilidad de que su sempai, sí, ahora lo llama su sempai, solo se las deje ver a ella, pero eso es imposible, o eso se repite cada noche antes de ir a dormir. Pero también entiende con el tiempo, por qué él la odiaba tanto, la ella de ahora, la que encuentra en la actuación una pasión y una manera de redescubrirse, también se hubiese odiado, por tener razones tan superficiales y frívolas.

No sabe cuándo cambia, pero estar con él es fácil, familiar y es él la primera presencia que busca en la habitación, las palabras del director Ogata a veces vienen a cazarla por las noches, pero ella sabe que están equivocadas, respeto, eso era lo que sentía, respeto por la persona que le daba tanto sin condiciones, nada más, ni nada menos.

… …

¿Por qué perdió los estribos?, la respuesta está más allá de su entendimiento. Bueno, sí sabe por qué los perdió, pero usualmente no hubiese reaccionado de esa manera, abandonando completamente del papel de Tsuruga Ren, pero es que esta chica le ponía los pelos de punta, demandando cosas de otros, entorpeciendo su trabajo y ¿por qué? Porque fue una tonta, una ilusa, una crédula. ¡Venganza!, vaya motivo, ¿acaso no tenía respeto por su profesión? ¿Por la de todos los artistas de LME o la industria del entretenimiento para el caso?

Y Kuon, no Ren, siente cierto regocijo al _atacarla,_ hacerle las cosas más difíciles, recordarle que este no es el lugar al que pertenece, pero como si se tratara de una mula testaruda, ella se mantiene en pie, determinada, y contra todo pronóstico, lo logra. Y él descubre, que el tiempo no solo lo ha cambiado a él, y que el destino tiene una forma curiosa, o retorcida, de volver a cruzar sus destinos. Piensa que de la Kyoko-chan de su infancia no queda nada, pero entonces es testigo de que ella sigue ahí, y se pregunta si todavía hay algo en él de aquel Kuon que pretendía ser un hada en el claro del bosque. Algo que la Kyoko-chan de sus años más tiernos pudiese reconocer, pero sabe que no lo hay. Y aun así la busca, la llama, es un jalón que simplemente no puede resistir.

Enfermo, por primera vez está enfermo en años y es ella la primera en reconocerlo, incluso cuando se trata del cuerpo de él. Y por primera vez, también en años, se siente como un niño que ha sido pillado en falta. Y por esa falta comete un desliz, al hacer algo tan simple como llamar su nombre durante su delirio febril, no Kyoko-san, no Mogami-san, simplemente Kyoko-chan, como en los viejos tiempos. Y al día siguiente se siente bien, perfecto, hasta que una frase en una conversación que no se suponía que escuchara ( _Era mi trabajo_ ), amarga sin motivo aparente su buen humor, y el 100 se convierte en 90 sin razón, de nuevo.

Ella es una caja de sorpresas, y con cada descubrimiento, cada resolución que hace, él es siempre su primer testigo y confidente, está seguro de que ella no lo ha notado, si lo notara, seguramente lo dejaría de hacer. Y Ren se niega a que eso suceda, porque no puede ser Corn, pero puede ser Ren, el sempai, el que puede animarla, regañarla, enseñarle, ser receptor de sus sonrisas, de sus lágrimas, de esos llamados donde parece estirar las vocales y consonantes de su nombre con tono lastimero cuando está en problemas, algo cosquillea en su interior y sigue ahí aunque él aún no sea capaz de reconocer el aleteo en su corazón.

… …

Un pollo, había tomado un bendito pollo para que lo descifrara, aunque en realidad no lo había descifrado, se lo habían dicho, más bien arrojado a la cara, con un letrero de neón y todo incluido… En fin, un pollo se había necesitado, para que entendiera por qué no podía dejarla en paz, por qué todas y cada una de sus manías, respuestas y sonrisas, lograban las más extrañas y variadas respuestas de su parte; y no se trataba solo de los comentarios salidos de lugar, o los escogidos cuidadosamente para hacerla chispear, sino también de esas respuestas emocionales, disciplinadamente controladas hasta conocerla a ella. Porque con ella, con Kyoko-chan todo es natural, porque es y no es la niña que recuerda. Es ambas, es más y eso solo la hace más especial y lo hace querer, lo hace desear, lo hace olvidar…

Y con Kyoko de vuelta en su vida, aunque ella no lo sepa, todo empieza a llenarse inadvertidamente de colores vibrantes y con cada momento que pasa con ella su corazón parece latir un poco más rápido y una sensación ajena, cálida y embriagante hace de su pecho su nuevo hogar y los días fríos y de desasosiego son cada vez un poco más distantes.

Toma otra toalla para secarse la cabeza y por un momento se permite detallar su espalda en el espejo y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Al parecer la vida le sonríe a su alma gemela, aparte de las comunes y esperadas flores blancas, resultado común de algún golpe o de esas lágrimas que son solo eso, lágrimas, solo había aparecido una camelia roja, y Ren la recuerda, recuerda la quemazón que llegó en el momento más inoportuno, cuando consolaba a Kyoko, cuando le aseguraba que las alas de Corn habían crecido y que volaba con libertad en el vasto cielo azul, y estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a Kyoko y conteniéndose de no ir a por la cabeza de Reino que en aquel momento ni siquiera cruzó por su mente la idea de que Kyoko pudiese ser su alma gemela, después de todo, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Piensa en Kyoko y sonríe al recordarla llorando por "La maldición de Mio" o por aquellas cosas que para el resto del mundo eran tonterías o peculiaridades de artista, y no puede evitar preguntarse qué forma tomaría la flor de aquellas lágrimas tan pocos convencionales…, pero no está seguro de quererlo saber, porque quiere que le ame, a él, alma gemela o no.

… …

Por primera vez, Kyoko llora de felicidad, de felicidad por María, porque está presenciando el momento donde _la maldición_ se levanta, el momento en que las heridas de María comienzan a sanar, donde se permite liberar todos los sentimientos oscuros que la oprimían. Un pañuelo demasiado fino, sí, lo puede decir a simple vista, invade su campo de visión, ofreciéndose a secar sus lágrimas. Y contra todo pronóstico lo acepta porque es de él, de su sempai, bueno, y porque sería una falta de respeto no tomarlo.

Pero es ese ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, cuando el reloj marca las doce, anunciando la llegada del veinticinco de diciembre, es lo que remueve su piso, lo que la sorprende, y esa rosa, esa sencilla rosa, que le hace sonreír como una niña, remueve muchas cosas en su interior. Ese, es solo el inicio, porque sí, él fue el primero, pero no el único que lo ha recordado, y la sensación cálida crece y crece en su pecho, avivando algo que creía muerto, y su respiración se atora en su garganta y las lágrimas vuelven a venir a sus ojos acompañadas de la risa alegre, lágrimas de felicidad, pero lágrimas al fin y al cabo. Porque hoy celebraban su cumpleaños, hoy un veinticinco, no un veinticuatro junto con la navidad, hoy celebra su cumpleaños número diecisiete con las personas que aprecia y la aprecian.

… …

Si es curiosidad, morbo, preocupación, a estas alturas ya no sabe qué responder, y como cada veinticinco de diciembre lo primero que hace al levantarse es quitarse su camisa de dormir y mirar su espalda en el espejo, buscando la nueva adición a su colección de camelias. La había sentido, la familiar quemazón en su piel, muy a pesar de que toda su atención estuviera en otros lugares…, en otra persona, para ser exacto, pero lleva su puño cerrado contra sus labios, sorprendido, cuando en su paleta izquierda siguen exactamente las mismas diez camelias rojas del año pasado. No, no hay más camelias rojas, pero muy cerca de la base de su cuello han aparecido dos más de un rosa que no es rosa, uno como ninguno que haya visto antes, una combinación perfecta entre el rosa y el salmón.


	5. Chapter 5

—Hombre, esa es una cantidad impresionante de flores —silba Kijima y Ren sonríe cortésmente mientras se apresura a cubrirse la espalda y terminar de cambiarse para la siguiente escena—. ¿Cómo es que no las había visto antes?

Ren levanta una ceja y Kijima levanta las manos a modo de defensa.

—Sí, me acabo de escuchar, y eso sonó terrible, lo que quiero decir —se corrige—, es que con todo el trabajo de modelaje que haces, ¿cómo es que no tienes a medio Japón clamando ser tu alma gemela?

—La mayoría de mis trabajos de modelaje son con marcas de ropa que requieren que esté completamente vestido, y los que no, bueno —se encoje de hombros—, no ha surgido la necesidad.

—¿No ha surgido o la has hundido de plano? —murmura Kijima por lo bajo.

—Aún puedo escucharte, Kijima-san.

—Lo sé —dice desestimando las palabras de Ren—. Aunque volviendo al tema en cuestión, supongo que después de que tu alma gemela sepa quién es su otra mitad no volverá a derramar una sola lágrima porque se habrá ganado la lotería que todas las mujeres de Japón quisieran ganarse, y me atrevería a decir que más de un hombre.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Kijima-san —comenta Ren sin darle mayor importancia, pero Kijima no está listo para ceder. Y sonríe divertido antes de volver a hablar.

—Aunque supongo que no es que importe mucho, alma gemela o no, Tsuruga-kun ya tiene a la dulce Kyoko-chan —dice sonriendo como el gato que se comió el canario—, no es como si tuvieras ojos para alguien más.

Ren lo mira estupefacto.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso era así de obvio?

… …

Realmente necesitaba poner sus emociones bajo control, se siente como un completo y total adolescente, quizás, piensa, la adolescencia apenas le esté alcanzando, a los veintiún años. Sonríe ante tamaña idea mientras destapa la botella de agua, pero es que sus emociones parecen una montaña rusa y cada vez parece perder un poco más ese estricto control que tiene del personaje de Tsuruga Ren. Y todo es culpa de una persona, y lleva por nombre Mogami Kyoko.

Y es que su ahora almohada en forma de oveja, y la gelatina de vino, le habían dejado orbitando y no precisamente alrededor del sol del sistema solar, no, le habían dejado orbitando irremediablemente alrededor de Kyoko, como un planeta que necesita su luz, para que existiera cualquier semblanza de vida. Pero como todo sol, descubrió que él no era el único que quería orbitar a su alrededor. Y eso, eso lograba que monstruos que habían dormido tranquilos por años, abrieran los ojos y ronronearan en su pecho. Y se descubre posesivo, celoso e incluso, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, un poco manipulador.

… …

Jelly quiere reírse, de verdad que quiere reírse, porque en todos los años que lleva trabajando en la industria del entretenimiento, nunca se había encontrado a alguien tan entusiastamente dramática como Kyoko, y Dios sabe que ha conocido a toda clase de personas.

Pero la risa que amenaza con estallar en su pecho es prontamente silenciada cuando la ve salir del vestidor con las prendas que le ha dado, y tiene que ver con algo mucho más grande que la impactante apariencia, o las claras señales de vergüenza que se dibujan en su rostro, no, tiene todo que ver con las flores que parecen nacer en su abdomen y se enroscan en su cintura para perderse en su espalda. Unas flores que reconoce, unas que vio por primera vez en la espalda de un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, hace poco más de seis años.

¿Qué hacer? Se pregunta.

Darling seguramente saltaría de alegría ante las posibilidades que revelar tal casualidad lograría para su pareja favorita, pero Jelly sabe que hay una razón por la que Lory, aunque ama los _otome_ , es terrible en ellos. Y para ella estaba tan claro como el día, que ellos, Kyoko y Ren, no estaban listos para tamaño descubrimiento, no aún. Descubrir que eran almas gemelas, solo complicaría las cosas. El destino les alcanzaría cuando les tuviera que alcanzar, y hoy, no era ese día.

Sonríe y mientras alaba lo bonitas y vistosas que son las flores de Kyoko en comparación con las de ella, le convence que lo mejor será cubrirlas con maquillaje, para darle más fuerza al personaje de Setsuka Heel. Y Kyoko asiente entusiasmada ante la idea de aprender nuevos trucos de maquillaje de una de las mejores.

… …

Él come, come con desesperación, como si el comer aquella desastrosa comida, pudiese llevarse lo que sea que le aflige, que lo caza. Y Kyoko descubre otra parte de él que hasta hace poco le era ajena y mientras come y se preocupa por él, intenta alejar de su mente la molestia en su espalda, porque su espalda arde, su espalda pica, ahí, donde está tatuada la enorme camelia roja, la que desde hace un par de semanas vuelve a doler algunas noches.

Come y come con él aun sabiendo que esta noche tendrá un terrible dolor estomacal, pero, es esa lucha contra el mortal cerro de comida, la que le recuerda que no es la única que carga con un pasado a cuestas, y sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse una y otra vez, ¿qué tan pesada era la carga del pasado de Tsuruga Ren, para poder robarle del presente?

… …

Dolió, darse cuenta finalmente, dolió inesperadamente, no se suponía que pasara, no se suponía que su corazón amenazara con salirse de su pecho cada vez que le hablaba, cada que lo veía, no se suponía que sus sonrisas, sus enojos e incluso sus angustias aparecieran en sus sueños, no se suponía que lo quisiera solo para ella, con desesperación. Y eso dolía, dolía porque no podía ser, él no la miraría nunca como algo más que una kohai.

El peso de un yunque parece reposar sobre su pecho, porque siempre ha estado ahí, desde el comienzo, todo eso que de a poco ha incendiado su alma, dado alas a sus sueños y al mismo tiempo la ha mantenido anclada a la realidad, siempre había estado allí, pero solo hasta ahora, en este preciso momento del tiempo, era capaz de ponerle nombre.

… …

Iba a ir al infierno, eso era seguro, piensa mientras entierra la cabeza en la almohada. Pero todo era culpa del efecto Kyoko y bueno, que él fuera un cobarde no ayudaba, pero es que cuando tenía esas reacciones era simplemente imposible alejarse como si nada. Sí, ya había ocurrido una vez, cuando ella lo vio por primera vez como Cain Heel, sencillamente no pudo alejarse y dejarla muerta del susto, algo en su corazón se lo impedía y ahora había vuelto a suceder, con ¡Corn! Por todos los dioses, no pudo soportar el desconsuelo tan palpable, que parecía quemarle la piel, y no por un tatuaje exactamente, así que hizo una idiotez, una que estaba seguro le iba a salir carísima cuando Kyoko se enterara de la verdad, por más buenas intenciones que hubiese tenido. Siguió alimentando sus fantasías, dándoles alas y como si eso ya no fuera suficiente, va y la besa. Y una parte de él gruñe en su interior, porque Kyoko nunca hubiese permitido que Ren la besara, mucho menos lo hubiese considerado como su primer beso, pero sí a Corn, a un niño hada que no ha visto en más de casi once años, un total desconocido.

Y una batalla se apodera de su mente y corazón mientras da vueltas y vueltas en la cama con la almohada en la cara, porque Kyoko admitió haber estado pensando en Ren, en él, porque ahora sabe que lo observa con tanto detenimiento como para conocer sus medidas antropométricas, ¡eso tiene que significar algo!, pero esa misma Kyoko también dejó que Corn la besara, ¡y lo consideró su primer beso! ¡Ella misma se lo había dicho, por todos los dioses!

Iba a ir al infierno, seguro, pero tortuoso sí que iba a ser el camino.

… …

Debe haber algo mal con ella, se dice mientras fija su mirada en el techo, por supuesto que había algo mal con ella, de todos los millones de personas en el mundo va y resulta que su alma gemela es un príncipe de las hadas que carga con una maldición. Había llegado como una sorpresa, bueno, la verdad más como un golpe que le robó la respiración, las había visto por pura casualidad, por eso de que las telas blancas se trasparentan cuando se mojan. Idénticas a las propias, y Kyoko recuerda aquella cada vez más lejana ocasión en el claro donde se conocieron, cuando le pareció ver camelias en la espalda de Corn, mucho antes de que apareciera una camelia que no fuera blanca en su propia piel. Se había negado a creerlo entonces, y se había equivocado, no se equivocaba ahora. Pero guarda silencio, porque con Corn teniendo su forma, la de _él_ , Kyoko quiso imaginar que su alma gemela era _esa persona_ y no Corn. ¿En qué clase de persona la convertía eso?

Kyoko recuerda el beso, su beso con Corn, y sabe que hay algo mal con ella, ¿no se supone que saltaran chispas cuando finalmente encontrara a su alma gemela? ¿No debería sentir como si su corazón quisiese salirse de su pecho? ¿No debería sentir todo eso que aquellos que han encontrado sus almas gemelas decían sentir? Sentirse completa. Y no, no era que odiara a Corn, ni nada parecido, le había alegrado de todo corazón encontrarle, más de lo que las palabras jamás podrían expresar y lo ama, pero lo ama como un niño ama una fantasía, lo ama como a un sueño de una noche de verano.

Y una lágrima se desliza traicionera sobre su mejilla, porque en definitiva algo está terriblemente mal con ella, porque ella ha sentido las chispas saltar, y su corazón querer salirse de su pecho y ha sentido el mundo desaparecer a su alrededor y el tiempo detenerse, pero no con Corn, su alma gemela, no, todo eso enciende su alma y su espíritu cuando está con él, con quien cuya apariencia Corn ha decidido tomar.

Y se pregunta, no por primera vez, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ama a alguien que no es para ella?


	6. Chapter 6

Siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando la ve ahí, como una cáscara vacía, sentada sola en la banca del parque, y su cuerpo le pide —le exige— que vaya a ella, que la sujete entre sus brazos y le diga que todo va a estar bien. Y como si ella supiera que él está ahí, alza la vista. Lo que sucede a continuación es una rápida sucesión de eventos, ella se levanta, llama su nombre, el nombre que ella le dio, no Ren, no Kuon, Corn, simplemente Corn, al tiempo que las lágrimas inundan su rostro y llora como nunca esperó escucharla llorar, y mientras se lanza a sus brazos, la piel de su espalda quema como nunca antes lo ha hecho, pero un poco parecido a la sensación de hace poco más de once años, cuando la primera camelia roja apareció en su piel. Él calla y la sostiene en sus brazos, es todo lo que ella necesita ahora y es todo lo que hace hasta que finalmente el cansancio la vence.

Debería haberla dejado en su casa, pero la lleva a la de él, la parte racional de su mente le reclama la pobre toma de decisiones, pero otra parte de él, una más grande, se superpone, porque no puede dejarla sola, no hoy, no ahora, no cuando aún en sueños se aferra a él, como si fuese todo lo que tuviese.

La deja cuidadosamente en la cama del cuarto de invitados luego de luchar con ella y con sus propios instintos para no soltarla, está tratando de acomodar las mantas sobre ella, cuando lo nota, la leve elevación de su blusa, dejando al descubierto, parte de su abdomen, y la respiración se le atora en la garganta con lo que ve, las hojas ovaladas de ese familiar verde brillante, y las flores de delicados pétalos tatuadas en su piel, camelias japonesas, camelias que van desde el más puro blanco, hasta el más rabioso rojo, pasando por varias tonalidades de rosa, idénticas a las tatuadas en otra piel, su propia piel. ¿Cómo es que no las había notado antes?

Sus manos tiemblan y su corazón amenaza con escapar de su pecho, porque es ella, siempre ha sido ella. Siempre había sido ella en su mente, siempre había sido ella en su corazón, siempre había sido ella su destino.

… …

Despierta agitado y por primera no es por una de sus pesadillas, son los gritos de ella, de Kyoko, que le han alcanzado en sus sueños, se levanta presuroso, sin notar que el reloj marca poco más de las dos de la mañana. Entra en la habitación sin llamar, sin anunciarse, y ella grita, ella llora, ella se aferra a las sábanas de la cama en sueños.

La alcanza a un costado de la cama y llama su nombre, Kyoko, simplemente Kyoko. Una y otra vez hasta que su voz por fin la alcanza.

—No me dejes, no te vayas —suplica Kyoko abrazándose a él.

Y en su estado no sabe si se lo pide a él, se lo pide a Corn, o esa madre que la negó. Pero hay una cosa de la que está seguro, y se obliga a revelar una de las verdades de su corazón.

—Está bien, estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar, no voy a ir a ninguna parte que no quieras que vaya —susurra limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla con su pulgar.

—No te vayas —vuelve a pedir y entre sus húmedas pestañas se vislumbran sus ojos nublados, por el sueño, por los recuerdos, por el dolor...

La abraza con fuerza contra su pecho y desliza sus dedos entre sus cabellos al tiempo que le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, con la esperanza de que le lleguen, que logren apaciguar aunque sea un poco el dolor de su roto corazón. Su espalda quema y duele un poco más ahora que sabe a quién pertenecen esas lágrimas, y no puede soportar la idea de que cada una de las docenas de camelias que tatúan su espalda, representen cada una de las lágrimas derramadas por ella, por su Kyoko. Las camelias nunca pesaron tanto sobre su espalda.

Cuando su respiración se ha acompasado y está seguro de que ella ha vuelto a dormirse, intenta zafarse de su agarre, pero ella se remueve inquieta, su ceño arrugándose, y le enfurece, le carcome la ira, de que la hayan dañado de tal forma que en sus sueños se aferre con tal desesperación, que en sus sueños ruegue, y se niegue a ser abandonada como lo ha sido la mayor parte de su vida.

Se acomoda contra el espaldar de la cama, con ella todavía en brazos, y les ruega a los dioses por encontrar una forma de hacerle entender que él no la dejará, que sus amigas no la dejarán, que las figuras paternas de la okami y el taisho no la abandonarán, ni mucho menos el presidente o María. Hacerle entender que fue su pérdida, la de aquellos que la abandonaron, no la suya.

… …

Siente los ojos pesados y su cabeza parece a punto de estallar, intenta abrir los ojos solo para ser cegada por la luz del sol que inunda la habitación, su mente exhausta demanda que vuelva a dormir. Se acurruca entre las mantas, tratando de bloquear la luz, ¿desde cuándo entraba tanta luz en su habitación? Se pregunta reacomodándose en su almohada, ¿desde cuándo era su almohada tan dura? Se vuelve a preguntar su mente soñolienta mientras una mano se desliza buscando su almohadón para abullonarlo. Pero a su búsqueda solo le responde un gruñido.

Kyoko abre los ojos de golpe y el color sube rápidamente a su rostro, coloreando hasta la punta de sus orejas, cuando se descubre durmiendo sobre el pecho de Ren, uno de sus brazos colgando alrededor de su cintura. Sus impulsos casi la hacen saltar de la cama y alejarse de él como si quemara, pero antes que pueda hacerlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresan a ella como un río que ha roto una represa. El aire parece atorarse en su garganta, pero como sintiendo su angustia en sus sueños, el brazo que descansaba laxo al lado de su cintura la atrae con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Kyoko se envara por un momento creyéndolo despierto, pero cuando finalmente se atreve a mirar, se encuentra con que él aún está profundamente dormido y una sonrisa involuntaria nace en sus labios, al saberse protegida incluso en sus sueños.

Cierra los ojos y se regaña así misma por disfrutar de este momento, porque debería levantarse, ya se había causado suficientes vergüenzas para toda una vida, no necesitaba una más. Pero el latir tranquilo de su corazón, el de él, parece cantar una melodía que apacigua el suyo.

Abre los ojos y se permite detallar ese rostro que tantas noches plaga sus sueños, y hace un puchero mientras le pregunta al cielo cómo es posible que se vea tan perfecto incluso dormido, ella seguramente tenía el pelo parado en todas las direcciones, con unas bolsas y ojeras terribles de tanto llorar y las sábanas pintadas en la cara, bueno, eso último probablemente no, después de todo, había estado durmiendo sobre su pecho, piensa con el sonrojo regresando a su rostro.

Kyoko da un respingo cuando Ren manotea tratando de apartarse algunos mechones que le han caído sobre el rostro en sueños, y con un cuidado y delicadeza aprendidos de otras artes y no del afecto de una madre, aparta con cuidado los mechones y Ren suspira en sueños.

Kyoko sonríe y egoístamente quiere congelar aquel momento por siempre. Y siendo más osada de lo que jamás imaginó, estudia cada curva, cada seña, cada detalle, y sus dedos se detienen curiosos, en las raíces del cabello de Ren y su corazón parece latir más rápido cuando las descubre rubias —como las de Corn—, no castañas. Niega con la cabeza, ella ya se había imaginado que tenía sangre extranjera, el rubio era bastante común, no quería decir nada, millones de personas en el mundo tenían el cabello rubio.

Ren se vuelve a remover inquieto en sueños, acomodándose esta vez boca abajo, soltando a Kyoko un par de segundos, antes de volver apresarla en su brazo.

Kyoko aparta la vista de la nueva posición de Ren, porque sus constantes removidas habían hecho maravi…, desastres con su ropa, el pantalón de su pijama mucho más debajo de lo que debería ser legal y la camisa casi a mitad de la espalda. Kyoko se niega a mirar, se niega porque ahora sabe dónde lleva Tsuruga Ren sus tatuajes y tiene miedo de mirar, de confirmar que no es él su alma gemela, porque su alma gemela es Corn, pero su mente le repite una y otra vez que la mejor manera de arrancar una bandita, es de un solo golpe. Así que traga el nudo en su garganta, y respira profundo antes de mirar. Lo siguiente que supo es que su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, y no era precisamente porque estuviese tirada en el piso.


	7. Chapter 7

Un momento soñaba Ren con Kyoko jugando con sus cabellos y al siguiente se levantaba de golpe a causa del grito. Su mente desorientada y adormilada no termina de registrar qué es lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Qué… —comienza a preguntarse mientras se restriega con fuerza los ojos con las manos intentando despejar la somnolencia. Espabila varias veces, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la claridad de la habitación. ¿Qué era lo que lo había despertado de nuevo?

—Ieeee —escucha el chillido que parece provenir del otro lado de la cama y abre los ojos de par en par. Y es hasta ese momento que repara en Kyoko tirada en el suelo. Supone que es normal para ella tener semejante reacción por encontrarlo dormido a su lado; en su defensa, no era su intención quedarse ahí en primer lugar, pero Kyoko no le soltaba.

—Mogami-san —llama su nombre y se mueve despacio como quien trata de no asustar a un animalito salvaje.

Pero Kyoko retrocede, aterrada, se atrevería a decir. Sí, no debió quedarse dormido, pero tampoco era para tanto.

—Mogami-san —vuelve a llamar.

Su mirada se clava en la de él, y ha cambiado a lo que solo se puede describir como una mezcla de furia, dolor y confusión, mientras levanta su brazo, su dedo señalándolo.

—¡Esas flores, esos ojos! ¡Eras tú! —exclama y el temblor en su voz no concuerda con la tormenta que ruge en su mirada.

Ren se congela por un instante. Y se maldice por no recordar desde que abrió los ojos aquella mañana que no lleva puestos los lentes de contacto. Se los había quitado para ir a dormir, porque en ningún momento estuvo entre sus planes quedarse dormido al lado de Kyoko, mucho menos despertar a su lado.

Y sus flores, cómo es que Kyoko sabía de sus flores, de las de Corn para el caso. Si las había visto en Guam, si sabía que Corn era su alma gemela, esa persona que tanto anhelaba, ¿por qué nunca lo mencionó?

La cabeza de Ren era un lío de preguntas sin respuestas, y la cara de horror, asombro y traición de Kyoko tampoco era que ayudara de a mucho con su causa.

—¡Eres Corn!

Eso, se dice irónico Kuon, déjenle a Kyoko descubrir que todo el tiempo él fue Corn, por una serie de eventos desafortunados, y pasar totalmente por alto el elefante en la habitación, ese de que eran almas gemelas.

—Puedo explicarlo, Mogami-san.

Kyoko abre y cierra la boca y poniéndose de pie susurra un:

—Necesito usar el baño —antes de correr hacia la puerta y cerrarla con un golpetazo.

… …

Han pasado poco más de veinte minutos cuando se decide a golpear a la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta sentándose de su lado de la puerta.

—No lo sé —le llega la respuesta sincera desde el otro lado.

—Lo siento —susurra.

Se oye un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo, quién era?

Ren niega con la cabeza hasta que se percata de que ella no puede verlo.

—No, no todo el tiempo —suspira—, lo sé desde que se te cayó Corn de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué engañarme de esta manera? ¿Por qué seguir alimentando mis fantasías? —pregunta y el tono de su voz crece con cada palabra pronunciada.

—Nunca se trató de engañarte —aclara—, las cosas que creías, Mo… Kyoko, te daban fuerza, te daban esperanza, te daban alegría. Y yo —se aclara la garganta—, el niño que conociste, se rompió en mil pedazos. Dejó de existir. No fue una maldición mágica, pero la oscuridad lo fue tragando de a poco.

—Eso no es verdad —niega Kyoko del otro lado con vehemencia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —pregunta con una sonrisa triste.

Kyoko guarda silencio por un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—Sigues aquí por mí, para mí, como lo hiciste en aquel momento, sigues viniendo a mí cuando más lo necesito, sigues dándole alas a mis estúpidas fantasías, sigues haciéndome reír —hipea—, solo para hacerme feliz.

—No pareces feliz en este momento —responde.

Y Kyoko vuelve a callar.

—¿Planeabas decírmelo algún día?

—Sí —responde sin titubear—, pero necesitaba tiempo. El peso de mi pasado…, hice cosas terribles, Kyoko, de las que me avergonzaré y me arrepentiré por el resto de mis días. Cosas por las que dejé atrás mi nombre, mi familia y abracé el de Tsuruga Ren. ¿Cómo podía explicarte cómo el Corn que conociste se convirtió en Tsuruga Ren sin alejarte de mí con los mórbidos detalles?

—Ya veo —dice bajito—. ¿Puedo…, puedo saber tu nombre?

—Kuon, Kuon Hizuri.

—¡Eres el hijo de padre!

—Cuando lo dices así nos haces sonar como hermanos —dice con el dejo de una risilla en su voz—, pero para responder a tu pregunta, sí, soy hijo de Kuu y Juliena Hizuri.

—Esto es demasiado —susurra Kyoko del otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo siento —se vuelve a disculpar. El silencio arropándolos nuevamente hasta que Kyoko finalmente lo rompe.

—¿Qué…, —Kyoko duda, pero se arma de valor para preguntar—, ¿qué pasó cuando tenía —se corrige—, cuando tenías —saca la cuenta mental—, quince años? Esa primavera… Siempre me he preguntado.

—Toqué fondo. En esa época era muy parecido a Cain e incluso un poco a BJ para el caso. Había tanta rabia, tanta desesperación, tanto odio y tanta violencia en mí... Lo había habido por mucho tiempo, pero entonces todo se salió de control. Mi mejor amigo murió por mi culpa, por culpa de mis acciones, y no pude soportar el peso de su muerte, aún lucho con ello. Un par de meses después, abandoné la casa de mis padres y renuncié a todo lo que una vez me fue conocido. Un día, si quieres —aclara limpiándose un par de lágrimas silenciosas de la mejilla—, podría contarte mi historia con más detalle.

—…

—Créeme, Kyoko, cuando te digo esto, jamás fue mi intención herirte.

—Yo… Todo esto es demasiado, necesito tiempo.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.

—No hay necesidad —se apresura a responder—, puedo tomar el autobús.

Y Kuon no replica, aunque duela, porque entiende su necesidad de poner distancia entre ellos.

—Está bien —dice mientras se levanta del suelo—, voy a salir a comprar algo en el supermercado, así que tómate el tiempo que necesites y cierra al salir.

—Gracias —le llega el susurro de ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando el elevador finalmente llega a su destino, aprieta los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, su hombro arde, su hombro quema. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, estas camelias las ha causado él, solamente él.

… …

Mira el techo de su habitación sin mirar a nada en particular, su mente muy lejos, gracias sean dadas a los dioses y a Sawara-san que, precisamente de todos los días, hoy no hubiese tenido trabajo.

En su mente se libra una fiera batalla y partes dormidas e incluso desconocidas levantan su voz para ser escuchadas. Y con cada voz un nuevo sentimiento quema a través de su cuerpo, no todos buenos, no todos malos.

Quién hubiese pensando que era tan agotador estar enojada, triste, confundida, ilusionada, esperanzada y herida todo al mismo tiempo. Niega con la cabeza y decide tomar un baño, sí, un baño en definitiva le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, frente a todo lo que acaba de descubrir.

El reflejo de las camelias de su espalda en el espejo detienen su andar. Ese pasado que lo atormentaba, ese pasado que aún lo lastimaba, está grabado en su espalda. Y Kyoko entiende lo que es querer dejar el pasado atrás, esconderlo detrás de un telón y que nadie lo vea, de verdad lo hace. Entonces, ¿por qué es tan difícil perdonar que él de todos le haya ocultado el suyo a ella? Pero ella sabe la respuesta: porque ella quería ser especial para él, quería que él la convirtiera en su apoyo, como ella lo había convertido en el suyo.

Niega suavemente con la cabeza y entra en la ducha. Las gotas golpeteando alegremente contra su piel, y piensa en el destino. Retorcido, travieso, misterioso. Ahora entiende que no hay absolutamente nada mal con ella, solo que su destino parecía haberse enredado en una bola de nieve que no había hecho más que crecer con las mentiras a través de los años. Porque Corn era Ren, que en realidad era Kuon, y Corn era su alma gemela…, lo sabía, y si Corn era Ren que en realidad era Kuon, entonces la persona que amaba, la que hacía que su corazón pareciera hacer múltiples _sprints_ en su pecho, era su alma gemela. Ahora lo sabía. Y se preguntaba qué hacer con tal revelación. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Debería darles una oportunidad? Porque aunque Kyoko quiera negarlo y enterrarlo en algún lugar profundo y oscuro de su mente, el 'te amo' de Corn resuena en su cabeza, negándose a ser enmudecido, y con él la duda de si fue solo una parte más de su treta o si eran palabras sinceras de él, de todas las partes de él.

Suspira y apoya su frente contra los fríos azulejos del baño. ¿Cómo lidiaba la gente con estos confusos sentimientos? ¿No se suponía acaso que el amor fuera un viaje de gozo y alegría a lo desconocido? Ciertamente ahora mismo no se siente como nada de eso. Si algo, se siente como un empujón al vacío, como una espiral sin fin.

Fuera lo que fuera, empezaba a sentirse más como una montaña rusa, una con demasiadas caídas y demasiados giros bruscos, que Kyoko ya no estaba segura de cómo afrontar.

… …

 **NA.** Para evitar confusiones, recuerden que Kyoko sabe que Ren es su alma gemela y Ren sabe que Kyoko es la de él, pero Kyoko no sabe que Ren sabe (él le vio las flores cuando ella estaba dormida). Pero Ren también sabe que Kyoko _ahora_ lo sabe…

 **NA.** Me voy de vacaciones a escalar nevados, así que no habrá actualizaciones por un par de semanas. Besitos a todas.


	8. Chapter 8

Despierta temblando, sudando, con el corazón en la garganta, siempre la misma escena, pero ahora son los labios de Kyoko los que gritan ¡Asesino! Se acurruca entre las mantas tratando de entrar en calor, pero el frío que le abraza viene desde el fondo de su alma. La presión en su pecho lucha por ser liberada. Y está a poco de perder la batalla, cuando le llega el particular efecto de sonido del toque de una varita mágica de su teléfono móvil, su tono particular para los mensajes de ella. Toma el teléfono de la mesa de noche y detalla en la hora, poco más de las dos de la mañana. ¿Había pasado algo? Se pregunta mientras se sienta con rapidez en la cama. Pero cuando desbloquea el teléfono, su confusión es grande al ver en la ventana de la conversación el _sticker_ de un colorido gato sonriente (si ahora sabe que les llaman _stickers_ ) saludándolo. No tiene tiempo de responder ni de preguntarse por qué Kyoko le envía un sticker saludando a las dos de la mañana, cuando el teléfono le vuelve a notificar que ha recibido otro mensaje, esta vez un video.

Lo abre curioso y cuando lo ha terminado de ver, se dobla de risa en la cama, la carcajada liberando aquella presión ahora olvidada en su pecho. La forma en que saltaban los pobres gatos cuando el perro se les aparecía por detrás, no tenía precio.

Un poco más calmado y después de ver a los gatos saltar demasiadas veces como para admitirlo y con la risa aún bailándole en los labios le responde a Kyoko con el _sticker_ de un conejo humanoide dándole golpes al piso entre carcajadas. Una carita sonrojada, seguida de un dedo gigante (símbolo universal de _ok)_ le llega como respuesta. Quiere escribirle, pero sabe que si lo hace romperá cualquiera que sea la magia de ese momento.

Se recuesta sobre las almohadas, sin apartar la mirada del teléfono. Lo había sentido, ¿no es así? Ella había sentido su desesperación y le había enviado un perro curioso y tres gatos asustadizos. Sonríe, porque es profundamente kyokano preocuparse por él, incluso cuando él no merece que lo haga, incluso en su enojo. Revisa entre los _stickers_ y al final se decide por un gato con un enorme gracias de colores alegres, seguido de un oso animado arropándose en la cama con un signo de interrogación. A lo que le responde enseguida el mismo gato del inicio negando, seguido del gato leyendo un libro y un pollo con un signo de interrogación.

Son las tres y media de la mañana cuando recibe el _sticker_ del muñequito yéndose a la cama y despidiéndose, manda el propio, y su larga y extraña conversación de _stickers_ termina. La sonrisa idiota no abandona sus labios, no, no habían hablado, al menos no en el estricto sentido de la palabra y no significaba que ella lo hubiese perdonado ni mucho menos. Pero ella no le rehuía, no en mensajes al menos. Y con el corazón más ligero se fue a dormir.

… …

Por primera vez en su vida, Kyoko Mogami maldijo su despertador, se sentía como si se acabase de ir a dormir, nada muy lejano de la realidad a decir verdad, porque después de mandar aquel último _sticker_ , su mente decidió que era un buen momento para intentar darle sentido a todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Se sienta y se restriega los ojos con las manos, tratando inútilmente de espantar el sueño. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea quedarse chateando, si es que a lo que habían estado haciendo se le podía llamar chatear, durante la madrugada. Pero tampoco era como si la picazón en la espalda sobre aquella singular camelia la fuese a dejar dormir. O eso se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse, porque más de una vez había sentido la molestia y no le había impedido volverse a dormir.

Pero ahora sabe que es él, sabe…, pero también es cierto que no sabe qué decir, ¿harían sus palabras, sus acciones, alguna diferencia? Por supuesto que lo harían, grita una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente y la Kyoko que siempre se ha negado a creerlo, se inclina cada vez un poco más a creerla, revisando cada memoria, cada recuerdo que le llega bajo una nueva luz.

Y antes de darse cuenta había tenido el teléfono en la mano, convencida de que ella podía marcar la diferencia para él en ese instante, en ese momento. Y había parecido la decisión correcta, lo era, aún lo es, acepta mientras esconde la cara entre sus manos, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciese ahora? ¿Hacía aquella extraña conversación, si así se le podía llamar, que las cosas entre los dos volvieran a la normalidad? ¿Acaso podían las cosas volver a la normalidad entre los dos? ¿Estaba lista para perdonar sus mentiras, engaños y omisiones aunque nunca fueron destinados a lastimarla? Y no menos importante, ¿estaba lista para enfrentarlo? ¿Quería enfrentarlo?

Kyoko se deja caer una vez más en la cama.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto la vida tan complicada?


	9. Chapter 9

—Yashiro-san, ¿crees en las almas gemelas?

Yukihito estaba seguro de que si hubiese estado bebiendo un café lo habría escupido de forma poco decorosa, aunque no es como si hubiese una manera de lograr que aquella acción fuese decorosa, pero regresando a lo importante, cuando se habían encontrado esa mañana, su radar, ese que le permitía ver cosas de Ren que nadie más veía, le había estado enviando señales contradictorias: un momento parecía totalmente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, al siguiente tenía esa cara de idiota total e irremediablemente enamorado y al siguiente, bueno, al siguiente Yashiro juraría que había un par de _dementores_ , sí, de esos de aquella saga mágica, sentados con ellos en el carro. Pero, era esa pregunta salida de lugar y si se le permite decir, ilógica, lo que terminó de descolocarlo.

¿Que si creía en las almas gemelas? A ver, no era cuestión de creer o no creer, era un hecho y punto, todos en el mundo tenían una, la llevaban _tatuada_ por así decirlo en la piel. No era algo en lo que pudieses decidir si creer o no, las almas gemelas existían y punto. Mira a Ren, que parece seguir esperando su respuesta, y por su mente cruza la primera pregunta que se debió haber hecho. ¿Por qué estaba Ren preguntando sobre almas gemelas? ¿Acaso había encontrado la suya? Si lo había hecho, eso presentaría ser terriblemente problemático si no era Kyoko-chan, porque Ren estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan, eso era (también) un hecho… ¿Acaso lo que Ren le estaba preguntando de forma muy indirecta era si estaba bien seguir detrás de Kyoko-chan incluso cuando no era su alma gemela? Pero eso era imposible, Kyoko-chan tenía que ser el alma gemela de Ren, ¡tenía que ser!, grita con desesperación dentro de su mente. Sin ser consciente de que todas sus emociones se dibujan en su rostro, voltea a ver a Ren quien abre ligeramente los ojos antes de hablar:

—Olvida que pregunté algo.

… …

Olvidar, ¡olvidar!, Ren no podía soltar una bomba como aquella y esperar que él olvidara, piensa mientras camina al lado de su cargo por la recepción de LME, pero su dilema interno es interrumpido cuando su representado se detiene de repente, o sería más apropiado decir cuando su cargo se envaró, así como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Pero no era un fantasma lo que había visto, aunque por su palidez, Kyoko-chan probablemente hubiese podido pasar por uno, pero lo más extraño del caso, era que ella, Kyoko-chan, estaba igual de envarada que Ren, ¿qué había pasado entre esos dos? Miles de alarmas suenan en su cabeza. Y pasan los segundos, y ellos dos se miran sin decir o hacer nada y él los ve con mucha atención.

Y así, como cuando se le da reproducir a una película, Kyoko fue la primera en entrar en acción, haciendo un arco profundo, mientras con voz varias octavas más alto de lo normal lo saludó y luego a Ren, quien imperceptiblemente pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja antes de regresar el saludo y preguntar cómo había estado, ¿era acaso duda, eso que detectaba en la voz de Ren…? ¿Estaban hablando del clima mientras no eran capaces de mirar al otro a la cara? ¿Por qué se estaban comportando como dos críos nerviosos? Y más importante, ¿por qué estaba Kyoko-chan sonrojándose sin razón aparente?

Cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido de dar voz a sus preguntas murió antes de nacer al escuchar el llamado de Kotonami-san a Kyoko, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para huir, sí, a la velocidad con la que Kyoko se alejó de ellos, solo se le podía llamar huir.

Observa a Ren con ojo crítico, esperando obtener una respuesta pero todo lo que hace Ren es encogerse de hombros y esa es la gota que rebosa el vaso.

—Nada de eso, _señorito._ Vas a decirme de qué ha ido todo esto o no soy responsable de mis acciones.

—Es una larga historia.

—Entonces será mejor que nos haga tiempo —finaliza señalando su libreta.

… …

—Habla —dice cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! — tiene el descaro de responderle.

Kanae respira profundo y se pregunta si alguna vez las cosas serán fáciles con Kyoko, empieza a creer que su amiga encuentra algún tipo de regocijo en hacer las cosas imposiblemente difíciles para ella. Pero, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, estaba preocupada por Kyoko; la había llamado el día anterior y había sido de las cosas más extrañas que le habían pasado jamás con Kyoko y eso, era mucho decir. No hubo gritos de alegría, ni parloteo sin parar, nada, Kanae había tenido que sacarle las pocas palabras que dijo casi que a fuerza de golpe y Kyoko parecía tener la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en su conversación. Pero esta mañana cuando vio el penoso cuadro que representaban ella y Tsuruga Ren en la recepción de LME, tuvo que intervenir. Y de pronto todos los males de Kyoko tuvieron nombre propio, así que en una rara, rarísima muestra de simpatía, le ofreció una ruta de escape, de ellos, no de ella, eso lo podía tener por seguro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Moko-san.

—Y yo aquí pensando que era tu mejor amiga —dijo con lágrimas brillando en los ojos. Golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero era su arma infalible para que hablara.

Media hora después Kanae se preguntaba si aquella historia con demasiadas sub-historias tendría fin algún día, y si realmente habría sido una buena idea decirle a Kyoko que hablara. De lo poco que entendía entre las divagaciones de Kyoko, había sacado que tuvo un amigo de infancia que ella creía que era un hada pero que en realidad resultó no ser un hada, y que ese niño, que ahora se suponía que era un hombre la había besado en Guam y le había dicho que la amaba cuando se habían encontrado por casualidad. ¿Por qué en todos los cielos iba Kyoko dejando que un extraño la fuera besando? ¿Acaso iba a tener que tener charla de chicas con Kyoko para que no se aprovecharan de ella? Quiere desvanecerse ante tal pensamiento.

Pero su diatriba es interrumpida cuando escucha lo que Kyoko acaba de decir.

—¡¿Que él es qué?! —gritó con casi toda su capacidad pulmonar.

—Alma gemela —contestó Kyoko bajito, muy bajito.

—Déjame entender esto, ¿encontraste tu alma gemela, que resulta ser tu amigo de infancia, que te besó, te dijo que te amaba y luego él brincó desde un segundo piso y desapareció?

Kyoko jugueteó con sus manos.

Y Kanae pensaba que ella tenía problemas con esa alma gemela de ella, ¡malditos girasoles! (Ay Dios, tendría que decirle a Kyoko, eventualmente), pero volviendo al punto, esto estaba mal, muy mal, porque Kyoko ya estaba enamorada, aunque la muy idiota no lo viera, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de Tsuruga Ren; Kanae siempre había dado por sentado que esos dos eran almas gemelas, hubiese apostado su vida por ello pero ahora… ¡¿Qué clase de giro del destino era aquel?!

Kanae quiere darse de cabeza con la superficie plana más cercana, pero las siguientes palabras de Kyoko captan toda su atención.

—Yo no quería, de verdad que no, pero no pude evitarlo, y luego él abrió los ojos.

Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¿Quién abrió los ojos?, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Kyoko y por qué no estaba prestando atención?

—Y era él, todo el tiempo ha sido él —dijo con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas—, siempre ha sido él, Moko-san —lloriqueó—, Corn y Tsuruga-san son la misma persona.

La cabeza de Kanae estalló, pufff, así no más, todo esto era demasiada información. Debía asegurarse que de ahora en más Kyoko y ella tuvieran aquellas charlas con más frecuencia, para evitar la fuerza del impacto y porque aún había huecos que llenar en aquella historia.

—¿Kanae? —escucha la voz de Kyoko llamar mientras mueve una mano frente a sus ojos—, ¿estás bien?

Kanae asiente y después de un par de largos minutos recupera la capacidad de formular una oración coherente, no por ello la más brillante.

—¿Así que Tsuruga-san es tu alma gemela?

Kyoko asiente con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Kyoko niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —Seguro que brincaría en una pata, quiso agregar pero no lo hizo.

—Me mintió.

—Sí, pero también te besó y te dijo que te amaba.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se encienden aún más y agacha la cabeza. Kanae le levanta el mentón con un par de dedos y mirándola agrega.

—Y lo más importante, tú también lo amas.

Ahora hasta la punta de las orejas de Kyoko se colorearon de rojo.

—¿Lo sabías?

Kanae rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, es mi trabajo saberlo. Ahora lo importante es, ¿qué vas a hacer?

… …


	10. Chapter 10

El ajetreo del día ha sido una bienvenida distracción para Kyoko, porque cuando actúa, cuando está al servicio de otros, Kyoko no piensa, no piensa en la madre que la negó, no piensa en que Ren le mintió, no piensa en respuestas a preguntas no formuladas, no piensa en el significado de las camelias tatuadas en su piel. Pero ahora, cuando el día llega a su fin, regresa a su mente esa jungla de pensamientos que no la dejan, pero es la pregunta de Kanae la que resuena sobre todo lo demás, _¿qué vas a hacer ahora?_ Y sin darse cuenta vaga perdida con sus pensamientos por los pasillos de TBM. Un largo suspiro a algunos pasos de distancia logra hacerla consciente de sus alrededores, y el aliento se le atora en la garganta antes de retroceder un par de pasos y ocultarse de la vista en el pasillo del que venía caminando.

Es de nuevo como aquella vez, bueno, no exactamente. Se asoma y lo observa, parece estar mirando algo en su teléfono, sus ojos parecen brillar y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios para pronto ser reemplazados por algo que Kyoko solo puede identificar como añoranza, o quizás tristeza, y rompe su corazón de una manera que no creía posible. Él debería sonreír, reír más, permitirse ser, perdonarse, dejar de ser su más implacable juez y jurado.

Juez y jurado, las palabras retumban en su mente, eso era exactamente lo que ella había sido en estos últimos días, se da cuenta con horror. Estaba tan herida, tan sorprendida, que puso en tela de juicio todo, absolutamente todo. Él se equivocó, como todos, él lidió con sus acciones, con las consecuencias de sus actos como pudo y ella, ella sufrió un rasguño de los daños colaterales de sus decisiones. Dolió, dolía todavía, pero ahora entendía que ella no era víctima, ni carcelero, ni juez, ni jurado.

Lo ve fruncir el entrecejo sin apartar la mirada del teléfono y antes de saber qué hace o por qué, sale de su escondite y la palabra abandona su boca.

—¿Tentekomai?

Él levanta la cabeza con tanta rapidez y fuerza que Kyoko juraría que oyó algo crujir, la mira y cuando su mirada se cruza con la suya, ve un mar de emociones e interrogantes cruzar sus ojos y quiere huir, pero sus pies o quizás algo más se rehúsan a huir de este preciso momento y lugar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta poniéndose de pie.

—Y-Yo —respira profundo tratando de calmar el latir errático de su corazón, ¿qué estaba haciendo?—. Un amigo —dice y se pregunta si es correcto llamarlo un amigo, se seca las palmas sudorosas de las manos en el pantalón, pero se obliga a continuar—, una vez un amigo pensó —vuelve a respirar y lo mira directo a los ojos—, pensó que tentekomai era un tipo de baile tradicional.

Los ojos de Ren se agrandan y Kyoko sabe que le han alcanzado las implicaciones de aquellas palabras.

—Me reí tanto, tanto de él, a sus costillas —dice apartando la mirada y encontrando los detalles del piso de lo más entretenidos.

—Sí, lo hiciste —y ahora es el turno de Kyoko de levantar la cabeza de golpe al escuchar el tono risueño que impregna su respuesta—, incluso te revolcaste y golpeaste el piso.

El rostro de Kyoko se enciende.

—No era mi intención.

Ren la mira acusatoriamente y Kyoko finalmente cede.

—¡Era demasiado gracioso como para no hacerlo!

Para sorpresa de Kyoko, Ren ríe.

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

—¿Mmmm? —pregunta confundido.

—Reír, mmm, te luce.

Una ligera ligerísima sombra de rosado aparece en las mejillas de Ren.

—Gracias —responde rascándose tras la nuca—. ¿Has sido el pollo todo el tiempo?

Kyoko asintió.

—Así que, el miembro número 1 de la sección LoveMe fue el que me explicó lo que era estar enamorado, ¿no es eso curioso?

Curioso, curioso, las palabras se fueron perdiendo en la mente de Kyoko que a toda marcha empezaba a poner todas y cada una de las piezas en su lugar y en su mente tiene lugar una nueva versión del Big Bang. Cada indicio, cada pista que se había negado a ver colisiona, y su pequeño universo personal se expande, no deja de expandirse y ante ella se revela a la velocidad de la luz un universo totalmente nuevo ¡Es ella! ¡Siempre ha sido ella!

—¡Por todos los dioses! —exclama.

—¿Mogami-san?

Lo mira y abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua.

—¿Estás bien?

Kyoko asiente incapaz de hablar.

—¿Estás segura? Parece como si hubieses descubierto el fuego —bromea él.

Lo mira, lo vuelve a mirar y la risa histérica se apodera de todo su cuerpo, de su ser.

—Quizás lo hice —confiesa doblándose de la risa sobre sí misma.

… …

Le pasa un vaso de agua cuando finalmente su ataque de risa ha pasado, lo tomó por sorpresa, de verdad que sí, pero cuándo no lo hacía Kyoko. Encontrarla ahí, que ella le hablara, que ella se riera con él, de él, que ella fuera Bou. Niega con la cabeza y se muerde labio tratando de no sonreír.

Había sido tan duro, tan increíblemente duro, no buscarla, no llamarla, no dejarla alejarse, y darle tiempo, su resolución flaqueaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Lory había tenido razón todo el tiempo, no había amado románticamente a nadie antes que ella, porque Ren se rehusaba a dejarla escapar de sus manos y cuando su resolución estaba al borde de quebrarse, ella había aparecido como por arte de magia. Y esos pasos pequeños, pero pasos al fin al cabo, le daban alas a su corazón, enardecen su espíritu.

Ella se levanta, con el vaso de papel aún en la mano, y su corazón parece más pesado de repente, temiendo que este momento de dicha haya llegado a su final.

Ella juguetea con el vaso vacío y Ren se pierde en ese juego, deseando que fueran sus manos entre las suyas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, debería hacer algo, de verdad que sí, desde esta mañana no hacía más que quedar como un idiota frente a Kyoko, pero todo esto es nuevo para él y parece que es terrible en este nuevo juego que se plantea frente a él.

—¿Ya comiste? —pregunta Kyoko, y Ren siente el corazón brincarle en el pecho al escuchar que lo tutea, tanto como para responder con un contundente 'no'. Y se acobarda tan pronto como la palabra sale de su boca, esperando que la presencia demoniaca de _Unonodebesaltarselascomidas_ lo riña, pero tal regaño nunca llega, por el contrario, le llega un suave 'yo tampoco'.

Y Ren la observa, la observa por un largo minuto, hasta que se da una cachetada mental, ¿estaba Kyoko moviendo la primera pieza del tablero? ¿Sería posible? ¿Estaba soñando? Toma aire y clavando su mirada en la suya, finalmente da el salto de fe que debió haber dado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Me permitirías invitarte a cenar? Solo los dos —aclara.

—Me encantaría —responde tan bajito, que es casi imperceptible, pero él lo oye, lo oye como si hubiese sido un grito de guerra y su corazón se salta un latido, al tiempo que sonríe, y ofrece un brazo que ella acepta.


	11. Chapter 11

Deja el libreto de lado y la observa, la observa como siempre lo hace cuando ella no ve, y reconoce de memoria esa arruguita que se le forma en la frente cuando está total y completamente concentrada en sus estudios. Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche en los pasillos de TBM, dos semanas, muchas comidas compartidas, y largas, larguísimas conversaciones hasta el amanecer acerca de esa parte de la vida que se perdieron del otro, y ha habido risas, lágrimas, se han avergonzado y se han celebrado. Pero hay algo que Ren quiere decir, que necesita decir.

—Kyoko.

—¿Mmmm? —responde Kyoko sin apartar la mirada de los libros.

—Tengamos un día de campo mañana.

Kyoko lo mira y el universo entero parece vivir en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —sonríe y Kyoko le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Entonces será mejor que comencemos a planearlo.

… …

—Son hermosas —susurra Kyoko acercándose a los arbustos de camelia.

—Lo son —coincide Ren mirando las camelias florecidas—, las he tenido tatuadas toda mi vida en la piel y debo confesar que jamás había visto una —comenta mientras regresan de su caminata.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Si soy sincero, hubo una época en que las odiaba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —pregunta Kyoko contrariada.

—Odiaba parecer una pintura con más de la mitad de mi espalda llena de flores, además las molestias venían en los momentos más inoportunos, y no es que me justifique, pero era un niño egocéntrico, molesto, enojado con el mundo, y bueno, siempre podía culpar a mi alma gemela por ello. Pero —agrega—, algunos días, esas mismas flores me recordaban que no era el único que sufría. Me ayudaban a vivir un día más.

—Ya veo —comenta Kyoko pensativa.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Nunca odiaste tus flores o a tu alma gemela? —pregunta mientras se sientan en el pasto, cerca del lago.

Kyoko no responde inmediatamente, y en su mirada se dibujan a partes iguales la nostalgia y la tristeza.

—Eran todo lo que tenía —confiesa y sonríe tratando de espantar las lágrimas que vienen a sus ojos—, encontraba solaz en la idea de que esa persona del otro lado de la conexión pensara en mí, que me encontrara, que me amara algún día.

El silencio se extiende entre los dos. La confesión de Kyoko se siente como una piedra en el pecho de Ren. Lo sabía, ella misma le habló de su soledad, de esos primeros años de malos tratos, de desplantes, donde solo debió haber risas y amor, pero también le habló de los Fuwa, de sus cuidados, de su cariño y se convenció de que al menos ella había tenido eso, pero esta confesión revela matices de la vida de Kyoko que jamás se atrevió a imaginar. Que su dolor había sido mucho más grande de lo que dejaba ver, que algunos días todavía la lastimaba.

Pero Kyoko no está sola, nunca más. Y decidiendo forzar o quizás darle una mano al destino, habla.

—Nunca me dijiste —comenta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta a su pregunta—, ¿qué flores tienes tatuadas en tu piel?

Kyoko se envara y juega con el pasto.

—Digo, es solo justo, ya que tú sabes cuáles son las mías.

Kyoko quiere refutar, ella solo sabía cuáles eran sus flores por unas circunstancias bastante peculiares, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Ren tenía razón. Mira a un lado y luego al otro, fijándose que no haya nadie más en los alrededores. Deja escapar un suspiro de resignación cuando confirma que no hay nadie y le da la espalda a Ren.

—Kyoko, ¿qué haces? —pregunta alarmado.

—¿No querías saber qué flores tenía tatuadas? —pregunta volteando la cabeza.

Ren asiente y Kyoko se levanta ligeramente la blusa en la parte baja de la espalda, dejando a la vista algunas de sus camelias, y cierra los ojos, esperando una maldición, algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo que le llega es un _gracias_.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—¿No estás sorprendido? ¿Enojado?

—Nunca me enojaría por esto, y para ser sincero, la primera vez que las vi, sí que me sorprendí.

—¿La primera vez? —pregunta Kyoko con el horror dibujándose en su rostro.

Ren se encoge de hombros.

—¿Recuerdas esa mañana donde descubriste las mías?

Kyoko asintió, ¿cómo podría olvidar aquella mañana?

—Bueno, puede que haya visto de casualidad las tuyas mientras te metía en la cama esa noche —comenta como quien habla del clima.

—¡Lo sabías! Y no dijiste nada —acusa.

—Sabes que puedo decir exactamente lo mismo, ¿verdad? —Kyoko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse—, pero estas flores no definen mi destino.

Kyoko palideció y su corazón dejó de latir dentro de su pecho.

Ren tomó sus manos en las suyas.

—Estas flores, Kyoko, son una conexión indudable y quizás me trajeron a ti, pero si no las tuviera, sino fueran las mismas, te amaría de la misma forma en que te amo. Porque te he amado mucho antes de saber que compartíamos la misma tinta del destino en nuestras pieles. Te he amado incluso cuando sabía que no tenía derecho a amarte.

Un par de lágrimas de deslizan sobre las mejillas de Kyoko y Ren las limpia con el pulgar.

—¿Es tan malo que te ame? —pregunta él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kyoko niega con la cabeza y ríe al tiempo que llora.

—Me amas —confirma Kyoko—, ¿por qué? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué no? —responde con otra pregunta—. No hay nada en ti que no amar.

Kyoko se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas y entierra su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiese hablar con tanta libertad sobre sus sentimientos y ella sintiera como si hubiese estado en una tormenta en pleno desierto y su garganta demasiado reseca e irritada por la arena se negara a dejar pasar palabra? No debería ser tan difícil, ¿cierto? Ya había logrado la parte más difícil, reconocer ante sí misma que lo amaba, no debería ser tan traumático darle voz a la verdad en su corazón, mucho menos ahora que sabía que era plenamente correspondida.

Lo intenta una primera vez, pero termina boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

Lo intenta una segunda vez y lo que sale de su garganta es más parecido al graznido de un ganso.

Lo intenta por tercera vez, se supone que la tercera es la vencida… Incluso si tartamudeas como Jorge VI.

—Y-Yo, te te a-amo, también.

—Bien —contesta él acariciándole la mejilla—, porque ya estaba preparando todo mi arsenal para conquistarte.

Kyoko ríe, Ren ríe y se dejan caer de espaldas en el césped envueltos en los brazos del otro.

… …

FIN

 **NA.** Aún queda el epilogo.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡Kyaaaaa!

En otra ocasión probablemente hubiese tirado por los cielos la toalla con la que se secaba los cabellos, pero se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a los gritos de Kyoko cada vez que se espantaba o se sorprendía.

—Perdona, no te escuché llegar —le dice a Kyoko quien se encuentra estática en la sala, mientras lo mira fijamente, haciéndolo extremadamente consciente de su ausencia de camisa. Pero un recuerdo fugaz cruza su mente y camina coquetamente hacia ella—. Aunque no sé por qué el escándalo, no es como si fuese la primera vez que me ves así, es más —agrega—, si la memoria no me falla, me has visto con mucho, _mucho menos._

—Y-Yo, t-t-tú —tartamudea mientras su tono asciende y el colorado de sus mejillas parece a punto de explotar—. ¡Eres imposible! —grita finalmente.

—Y me amas, muy a pesar de eso.

Kyoko niega con la cabeza.

—Ve a vestir…, termina de vestirte, por favor —pide y Kuon se apiada de ella, dándole la espalda para regresar a su habitación, pero el jadeo ahogado de Kyoko lo detiene.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta preocupado.

—Tu espalda —dice señalándolo.

—Ahhhh, eso —dice sin agregar nada más—, será mejor que me vaya a vestir de una vez.

—¡No!

—¿No? —pregunta abiertamente confundido.

—Lo siento.

Kuon suspira.

—No te sigo, Kyoko.

—Lamento haber sido —se corrige—, ser una llorona… Realmente parece una pintura.

Kuon sonríe y camina hacia ella sosteniéndole las manos.

—No hay nada que lamentar, y si lo piensas de otra forma, cada una de estas flores significa que nunca estuviste realmente sola, son una parte tuya en mí, para siempre. Además, ¿no dicen que las cargas compartidas son más fáciles de llevar?

Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en los labios de Kyoko.

—¿Puedo verlas? —pregunta dudosa.

—Todas tuyas —dice dándole la espalda en el sofá.

Ren siente un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo cuando ella empieza a deslizar sus dedos suavemente sobre su espalda, dibujando los patrones de las flores, de cada pétalo, de cada hoja... Cierra los ojos cuando se detiene en una camelia y Kuon sabe perfectamente cuál es, su primera camelia roja.

—Apareció cuando tenía diez años, las más pequeñas a su alrededor aparecieron en los días siguientes, siempre me pregunté…, y entonces un día me contaste…, todo tuvo sentido cuando descubrí que eras tú.

—El día que ella se fue…, lo recuerdo, recuerdo haber rogado que no se marchara, recuerdo haber gritado tu nombre —niega con la cabeza y continúa su recorrido admirando el complejo diseño, los colores—. Es curioso, incluso gracioso, que algo como las lágrimas de dolor, físico y emocional, puedan crear algo tan hermoso —Sus manos se vuelven a detener—. ¿Un ramillete?

Kuon asiente con la cabeza.

—Una por cada veinticinco de diciembre desde que tenía diez años, pero me alegra decirte, que el año pasado ninguna se unió al ramillete y me aseguraré de que sea así por el resto de nuestras vidas —dice dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a ella.

—No puedes prometer algo así —responde ella jugueteando con sus manos.

—Sí, sí puedo, y lo haré, además —agrega en tono de broma—, tengo que hacerlo, no tengo espacio para una flor más en la espalda.

Kyoko ríe de buena gana.

—Estoy segura de que vi algunos espacios libres por aquí y por allá. Pero ya va siendo hora de que vayas a terminar de vestirte para la cena.

—Pero, Kyoko-chan —hace un puchero, mientras utiliza el cariñoso apelativo—, antes de cenar o vestirme para el caso, ¿no deberías permitirme examinar tus flores también?

Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

—TÚ, TÚ, ¡Playboy! —grita arrojándole un cojín.

—Solo para ti —dice guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que esquiva otro cojín—, ¿puedo al menos pedir un beso?

Kyoko ríe y se tapa la cara con las manos, ocultando el sonrojo.

—Después de que te termines de vestir —concede.

—Estaré esperándolo —dice mientras camina hacia su habitación, pero se detiene antes de perderse de vista—. Y Kyoko… —llama.

—¿Sí?

—Las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar lo agradecido que siempre estaré de que fueras tú, de que siempre fueras tú.

Los ojos de Kyoko brillan con lágrimas no derramadas y recorre en segundos la distancia que los separa, y sus labios se unen en ese beso prometido, un beso por el pasado que fue, por el presente que es y por el futuro que será, juntos, como siempre debió ser.

… …

 **NA**. Gracias enormes a todos por sus reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
